Děj - třetí část
Alex na Wyatta křičí, že odstartovala ona a pomalu se blíží k cíli a myslí na svoji babičku, čarodějku. Wyatt na Alex křičí, že je vodník ve snaze ji pozlobit. Předstírá, že upadl a přenáší se na vrchol, do křoví. Ale se za ním vydává, ale nakonec ji napadá, jestli to na ni náhodou nehraje. Dojde k závěru, že ano a běží na vrchol. Jenže tam na ni neočekávaně bafá Wyatt s tím, že vyhrál. Podváděl. Alex se lekne a instinktivně jej polije vodou. Kat ještě přemýšlí nad radou. Chris na ni čeká, zatímco zavře. Kat se nakonec vrací s tím, jestli můžou jít. Chris se ptá, kam půjdou. Zda domů, nebo do města. Kat by se ráda odreagovala, nejspíš na jídlo, protože má hlad. Chris se směje jejímu hladu a vypráví a skvělé pizzerii, kousek odtamtud. Kat ho vybízí k vedení. Keren přilíš nechápala, ale to nebylo důležité. Cassandra říká, že jí byl povědomý, tak jako Mel a že se jmenuje Charles a nabízí, že jí to ukáže. Mel se bojí, že by to mohl být její syn, ale přesto přikládá své dlaně na Cassandřiny. Melinda vidí onoho muže. Je mu něco pod třicet, černočerné vlasy, tmavé, skoro černé a někoho jí připomíná. Cassandra se pak ptá, jestli jej zná. Tamora nese Prue další čokoládu s tím, že podle ní se čokoládou se dá člověk otrávit, pokud se o to bude snažit dostatečně dlouho. Prue vypráví o krajních mezích a pak se rozhoduje Wyattovi napsat sms a dodává, jak zbožňuje čokoládu. Bianca Prueiny znalosti velmi obdivuje, protože ona si většinou pamatuje jen pár vět. Říká Prue, že když to zkombinuje s něčím výrazně chuťově odlišným, je těhotná a jedním dechem si objednává citronádu, protože nákládané okurky kavárna nevede a ptá se, o čem psala. Tamm se směje, protože člověk nikdy neví a málem spadne ze židle. Slibuje Biance, že jí donese něco kyselého. Wyat se Alex ptá, jestli se nezbláznila a že se jí to povedlo, ale pak se ušklíbne, protože se Alex velmi dobře baví. Alex nevinně odpovídá, že to ona určitě ne a brání se instinkty. Pak Wyattovi přichází smska. Wyatt poslouchá jen trochu, protože má zlost kvůli sprše a doufá, že před návratem do civilizace uschne. Sms od Prue mu nepřipadá příliš vtipná. Prue říká, že jestli je těhotná, tak je to neposkvrněné početí a to už tu bylo. Vypráví příhodu ze školy a posléze o akci o níž psala. Bainca poznamenává, že by tedy byla druhá a říká něco o špatném stavu planety. Pak jí kručí v břiše, což ji udivuje, vzhledem k času. Prue by si podle svého názoru mohla založit nábožsntsví, založené na té akci a diví se, kolik je hodin a že nejspíš bude muset jít, aby se vypravila. Přenáší se domů, ohřívá si pizzu a pak se převléká, nají se, přenese se k novinám a jde na recepci. Alex Wyatta ujišťuje, že uschne, ale to záleží na tom, jak dlouho chce zůstat. Je krásně, takže to snad moc dlouho nepotrvá. Ptá se, zdali se něco děje, kvůli sms a co chce dělat. Wyatt říká, že si kvůli počasí bude muset pořídit rosničku, protože nelžou a pochvaluje si výhled. Říká, že mu psala ctitelka. Alex se ptá, zda myslí žádbu a vypráví, jak kdysi jednu měla a jak slyší o ctitelce, dochází jí, že to nejspíš bude Prue. Na recepci Prue říká, kam jde. Od recepční se dozvídá, že Grace Wolkerová tu je díky manželovi milionáři, sponzorující noviny a že je to upištěná zlatokopka a navíc promiskuitní alkoholička. Prue se povzbuzuje a jde do třetího patra, kde už na ni čekají. Slyší objednávku lahve vodky, když se otvírají dveře a nějaká zrzavá žena otvírá. Protože musí pro tu vodku, přeje jí hodně štěstí a pevné nervy. Prue se povzbuzuje a vstupuje dovnitř. Chris ji popichuje, aby se neztratila a pak Kat vede a následně se jí ptá, jestli si pamatuje cestu. Ta to neví a žádá o vysvětlení. Chris cestu popisuje, ale dodává, že by možná bylo jednodušší se prostě přenést. Pak jdou do restaurace. Bohužel, v pizzerii leží všichni na zemi v bezvědomí a mezi nimi je nějaká rudooká potvora. Kat poznamenává, že si kdosi musí dělat srandu a připraví se k boji. Prue si prohlíží svoji kancelář a svoji šéfovou,která ačkoliv už musí být slušně nalitá, příliš opile nevypadá. Na stole má koktejlovou sklenku a prázdnou lahev Jacka Danielsona. Pak se jí ptá, co se děje, o co jde a co očekává od místa tam. Prue je dost nervózní a dokonce má solidní okno. Pak říká, že by ráda pracovala v novinách, jak psala o Stonehenge a ráda by, aby ji nesrovnávali s její mámou. Grace ji ujišťuje, že je na správném místě a říká jí zlato. Náhodou i o její matce věděla. Ptá se, jestli Phoebe napsala kniho o lásce, již označila jako pitomost. Pak přiznává, že ji pobavila a nařizuje jí, aby zavolala jejímu lékárníkovi, což nejspíš znamená přijetí. Prue to udělá a zatímco čeká na zprávu, přirovnává Grace k Morganě le Fay. Graceiny léky už přišly a vrací se i zrzka s požadovanou lahví vodky. Grace děkuje a odhaluje zrzčino jméno – Will a kritizuje její oblečení, jež podle ní vypadá jako bezdomovec. Prue ohlašuje stav léků, což Grace považuje za výborné. Ukazuje Prue prázdný stůl, jež bude její. Dává jí první příkaz, a to se převléct, protože se jí Prueino oblečení nelíbí. Dodává, že pak dá Will přečíst co napsala. Prue slibuje převlečení a následný návrat. Prue se vrátí domů, převlékne se, stáhne si články do PDA, se kterým se vrací a předává jej Will. Ta jí pokyne k židli, začítá se do jejích děla a říká, že zatím nic dělat namusí. Grace odchází na oběd. Prue si prohlíží svůj stůl s moderním počítačem,stohem tužek, propisek a papírů. Will jí vrací PDA, chválí její práci a posléze pro dnešek propouští. Pru s rozloučením odchází a přenáší k Tamořině kavárně, s chutí slavit. Alex chce s Wyattem strávit víc času, ale žaludek jí připomíná čas, který jí oznamuje nutnost její přítomnosti na jednom z cvičení. S lítostí se loučí . Wyatt se ptá, jestli ji má odvézt. Wyatt odvětí, že to není nutné a kolem ní se objeví mlha připomínající mrak a nakonec ji obklopí a mrak vypluje pryč a zamíří do města. Wyatt také odchází a v autě přemýšlí, kde se nají a nakonec se rozhodne si něco uvařit doma. Nakoupí potřebné věci a nakonec se přenáší domů, kde volá, že jde vařit, pro případ, že je doma ještě někdo. Tamora při pohledu na Prue udělá chybu ve sčítání a pak konstatuje Prueino přijětí na místo a pak ji obejme. Říká, že tam to ke slavení nebude, ale za chvíli končí, tak můžou vyrazit jinam. Prue vypráví, jaká její šéfka je a navrhuje restauraci Zlatého Draka. Taky je zvědavá, jak Wyatt pochodil s Alex. Tamora s Prue souhlasím konstatuje šéfku maniaka a pak zachytí Katiny myšlenky, hlásící další problém. Prue si toho všímá a ptá se, co se děje. Potvora v pizzerii má rudou srst, žluté oči a dlouhými tesáky a drápy. Chris je identifikuje jako adlety, upírské křížence na které platí oheň. Říká, že je rozptýlí a Kat na jeho povel usmaží. Chris užívá světlené manipulace, tvoří světlo, které ty potvory rozptyluje, načež dává Kat signál. Kat potvory opéká a potom opakuje, že má hlad. Melindě démonův pán také připadá povědomý, ale nemá tušení, kdo to je. Ptá se, co teď, protože už nemá nápady. Keren říká, že víc už z démona nejspíš nedostanou a Cassandar dodává,že nejspíš víc neuvidí. Ptá se Mel, co myslí a jestli jej zničit, nebo zkusit kouzlo pravdy. Ta říká, že by zkusila kouzlo pravdy a rozmrazuje démona. Nabízí mi dohodu, řekne jí co má jeho pán v plánu a bude moct jít, pokud přežije, nebo jej zničí hned. Démon samozřejmě odmítá a Cassandra užívá kouzlo pravdy, aby neměl na výběr. Mel se ptá, kdo je, kdo je jeho plán, co po něm chce a co tím sleduje. Démon se představuje jako Rennek, a chce říct kdo je jeho pánem začne hořet. Podle Mel se se jménem už dá pohnout a vyptává se na existenci Knihy Stínů, nebo alespoň její betaverze. Cassandra by ráda věděla, co betaverze je a říká, že Kniha existuje, ale Rennek v ní asi nebude. Mel uvažuje, jestli by při spojení mocí dokázaly přivolat Knihu Stínů z budoucnosti. Zatímco Melinda řešila problémy své pprapředkyně v minulosti, čas v přítomnosti stále běžel. Kat měla oběd s Chrisem, a pak spolu příjmeně strávili odpoledne, a popovídali si, jako už dlouho ne. Chrise vytěžovala jeho práce, a Kat škola a brigáda v knihovně. Wyatt zjistil, že doma nikdo není, což byla vítaná změna. Pot tom, co si uvařil výborné špagety vyrazil opět do klubu, protože musel zajistit spoustu věcí, na dnešní vystoupení. Patrisha se učila jak být amorem, a i když nedělala skoro nic, cítila že ji to bude bavit a byla z toho nadšená. Henry, který nečekaně přijel domů, kupodivu nesplnil nic z toho, co si předsevzal, což mu vůbec nebylo podobné. Tamm s Prue chvíli zůstaly v kavárně a pak zamířily do města, aby možná našly někoho pro Prue, ale spíš a hlavně pro to, aby si užily volna, a pobavily se. Ani jim to nepřišlo, a byl večer a všeichni zamířili do P3, kde měla dnes vystoupit slavná rumunská zpěvačka Inna, kterou se Wyattovi podařilo sehnat a kompletně tak klub vyprodat. Mezitím se Mel stále potýkala s minulostí. Keren odhalila Melindino tajemství, což se Cassandře moc nelíbilo, ale nakonec to potvrzuje a ptá se, zda si Mel nemyslí, že by bylo užitečnější ji poslat zpět do jejího času. Mel úplně zapoměla, že nesmí nic říct. Podle Cassandry to nevadí, protože po kouzle si Keren nic nebude pamatovat, což se jí příliš nelíbí, ale na tom nesejde. Melinda objímá Cassandru a přenáší ji na místo setkání, aby mohla být poslána zpět domů. Cassandra děkuje za pomoc a pak ji pomocí kouzla posílá zpět. Melinda se objevuje zpět ve svém pokoji. Chris s Kat přicházejí do klubu a ke svému zadním vchodem. Chris se Kat ptá, jestli se dá něco k pití, protože má chuť na něco ostřejšího, ale samotnému se mu pít nechce. Tamm si po čase užila hezké odpoledne a vzadu s Prue naráží do Chrise s Kat. Chris si objednává pití a jak Tamora vafne, lekne se a naschvál to dává vědět, ne slovy ale myšlenkami a emocemi. Melinda prohledává dům, aby se ujistila o osazení a správné době. Dům je prázdný, ale nikdo v něm a věci jak mají být. Mel prochází knihu, aby našla Renneka a dozvěděla se o něm něco. V knize sice Rennek je, ale z žádnými překvapivými nebo novými informacemi. Mel je zklamaná a říká si, že to nejspíš bude chcít cestu do budoucnosti. Pak volá své bratry, nebo kohokoli, kdo by ji mohl slyšet. Chrisovi z toho zvoní v hlavě, protože jej Mel volala. Šel k Wyattovi do kanceláře, odkud se přenesl domů a ptá se, sestry, jestli je v pořádku a co se stalo. Prue by se ráda pochlubila Shrivosi a ráda by věděla, jak Wyatt pochodil, ale když zjišťuje, že se Mel vártila následuje bratránka v přenosu za sestřenkou. Mel vypravuje jak byla přibližně 400 zpátky v minulosti s Cassandrou Warrenovou o démonovi i jeho pánovi Charlesovi, čelu jejich rodiny, nápadně se podobajícím Phoebe. Pak si vzpomíná na démona s větrovkama z rána a ptá se, co zjistili. Sestřenice Prue jí říká, že ji viděla ve vidění, které ji vyčerpalo a pak o elementálech a Imperovi a jeho matce. Pak dodává, že pokud je Charles z budoucnosti a z jejich rodu, cesty časem nejsou tak jednoduché a navrhuje, že by se mohla pokusit dostat vidění. Tamm je chce následovat, ale pak si to rozmyslí a sedá si, ačkoli domů zamíří v myšlenkách. Poslouchá rozhovor a nakoukne i na podobu onoho Charlese. Chris navrhuje to nechat na zítra, protože dnes toho měli až až a Prueiny bolesti hlavy by moly mít následky. Mel souhlasí, že problémy v jiných časových rovinách můžou počkat a zajímají ji sestřenčiny bolesti hlavy. Chris navrhuje návrta do P3 na menší rodinné setkání a zábavu. Prue povídá o kumulaco následků, pak navrhuje slavit, protože má práci. Chris má radost a ptá se na způsob přepravy. Mel říká, že se přenese, po návštěvě koupelny. Prue může vyrazit. Do klubu doráží i Henry z dotazem, jak se všichni měli. Venki zatím prší a do klubu přichází maldý chlapec s rudou hřívou, katanou na zádech a objednává si margaritu. Chris s Prue s přenáší do klubu a všímají si toho kluka, což podle něj značí problémy. Všímá si ho i Wyatt, který z něj nehodlá spustit oči. Tamora je ráda, že je Henry klidnější a sleduje myšlenky a všímá si Lexe. Ten si svoje pití chladí svým dechem, mrká na Tamm a připíjí jí na zdraví. Ta zvedá jedno obočí a poznamenává, že se svět zbláznil, a Lex na ni dojem neudělal. Prue poznamenává, že bude veselo a pak poznamenává, že odpočinek se nejspíš nekoná. Lex míří k Tamm a předvádí se s mečem, pak místo pozdravu pronáší - Jak posvátná je, ta přečistá lilie. Chris e Prue ptá, co dělá podivín teď a Prue jej o jeho činech informuje a navrhuje přenesení jeho katany , což nefunguje, což se Chrisovi ještě nestalo a navrhuje kontrolu situace. Tamm Lexe lehce ignoruje, nechce vyvolávat zápas a informuje jej, že sázka na verše může být ošemetná.Lex se představuje po krátkém verši, jenž měl být vtipem. Přichází Prue s dotazem kdo je a co chce. Lex odpovídá, že je posel špatných zpráv, kterého nikdo nevidí rád. A ptá se po magických spojencích. Chchris chce vědět, kdo mu to řekl a ptá se na důvod imunity jeho meče proti kouzlům. –a dodává, že si své problémy může nechat, oni jich nají dost. Situace s Lexem se dále vyostřuje, protože je drzý, hrubý a oprásklý, což se nikomu nelíbí. Všichni mu jeho přístup oplácí a vzniká z toho poměrně konfliktní situace. Naštěstí se všechno drží na hraně, která akorát tak balancuje mezi těmi dvěma možnostmi. Lex podle všeho přichází nabídnout pomoc a vysvětluje, co je – shinigami. Připojuje se i Mel, které je zrzek krajně nesympatický. Lex i přesto dál provokuje a všechny uráží. Chris jeho pomoc odmítá. Kypí zlostí, což Lexe nechává chladným a v myšlenkách kritizuje Chrise a chválí Tamm, která to zaslechne a skoro se udusí. Mel pro jistotu zmrazuje bar. Chris pomocí své moci, pouští do Lexovy ruky na jeho rameni 220 voltů, načež mu shinigami zamrazuje ruku. To mu příliš nevadí a snadno se toho zbavuje a volá Henryho ku pomoci. Lexe to nechává chladným a ještě Chrise plácá po zadku. Henry se zneviditelňuje, pro případ potřeby. Tamora se snaží uklidnit značně vyostřenou situaci. Chris tedy rozhodně nechce, ačkoli má co dělat, aby to byla pravda a doporučuje Lexovi odchod. Ten to nedělá, osahácá Chrise a nachází neviditelného Henryho. I Prue doporučuje odchod. Henry se odneviditelňuje, ale na Kat je to už moc a pomocí své moci posílá shinigamiho do evropy, za což jsou jí všichni vděční. Všichni probírají, kde se tu vzala pokouší se lehce vtipkovat, což příliš nezabírá.Chris vypráví o směnách v systému smrti v souvislosti s Lexem. Ten skočil kdesi v evropě, zpívá píseň a děsí místní rybáře. Společnost doufá, že se už Lexe zbavili, což není příliš jisté a probírají vztahy. Mel opět rozmrazuje okolí, protože nebezpečí pominulo. Pro Prue přichází pohledný mladý muž s žádostí o tanec. Prue přijímá a mladík se představuje jako Ethan Marks a má anglický přízvuk. Chrisovi je nějak povědomý, ale neví, kde jej mohl vidět. Ethan tančí relativně špatně, což Prue příliš nevadí. Ethan Prue zve na skleničku, protože mu moderní tance příliš nejdou. Mel dělí muže do tří kategorií: záporáků, kteří se nepolepší, klaďasů kteří nakonec zamřou a smrtelníky, kteří po odhalení utečou do Janposka. Pru souhlasí a ptá se, odkud ji zná, protože ji Ethan očividně zná. Tamora říká, že někdy jí je povedomý úplně každý a je trochu dotčená Melinou analýzou. Chris vyzývá Mel, aby nebyla pesimistická a dodoává, že smrtelníci nemusí být stejní, kupříkladu jeho strýc Henry. Kat souhlasí, ale říká, že Lexe možná měla poslat na Antarktidu, což bohužel nedokázala, aby nedělal problémy. Ethan vysvětluje, že Halliwellovi jsou mezi magickou komunitou známí a objednává si u Wyatta s Prue whiskey. Ta by ráda věděla, co umí tančit a ptá se jej, jakou má moc. Ethan sděluje, že umí odrážet schopnosti, tvořit štít, vidí budoucnost, léčí, přenáší se a přivolává si věci (světelná telekineze), na čež Pru vyjmenovává svoje schopnosti. Podle Ethana má Prue vlastně tak trochu kontrolu nad lidmi a dodává, že ani jeho moc vidění není ideální. Chris, protože stále neví Ethanovu identitu, říká že v knize stínů neviděl přímo jeho, ale někoho jemu podobného a že se Prue určitě pochlubí, kdo to byl. Prue si všímá zvědavosti příbuzenstva, a chlubí se tím, že její rod je také starý, snad aby udělala dojem. Ethan vypráví o svém otci, který měl v úmyslu si vzít Prueinu tetu Paige, ale nevyšlo mu to. Pak spolu trochu flirtují a Prue dodává, že o rodu Marksů nic neslyšela. Lex se vrátil do San Francisca, kde zachránil malého pejska a vrací se do P3, kde si objednává Bloody Mary. Jak to vidí Chris, odchází domů, aby se vyspal a mohl přijít do práce včas. Prue se omlouvá u Ethana a odchází trochu pozlobit Lexe. To dělá tak, že mu poví pár nesmyslů a posléze mu na hlavu vylije svoji whiskey. Lex se omlouvá za neomalenost a nabízí pozvání na skleničku. Vrací se k Ethanovi, který nabízí zajít jinam. Kat se ujišťuje, že Mel bude v případě nouze mrazit a nařizuje bratrovi, aby zůstal sedět. Prue jde ještě jednou za Lexem a snaží se zjistit důvod, proč se vrátil. Poprská jej a pak se znovu vrací k Ethanovi. Souhlasí s nápadem jít jinam, kde by Ethan mohl ukázat své taneční umění. Wyatt Lexovi navrhuje odchod, stejně jako předtím Prue. Henry se pro případ nutnosti přesouvá za Lexe. Ten si stěžuje na zacházení a dodává, že je přišel varovat před nebezpečím. Ethan nabízí, že si to s Lexem vyřídí, protože s mečem to umí a že klidně tance ukáže. Prue oznamuje Lexovi, že o nebezpečí ví a pak se vrací k Ethanovi, kterého varuje o své neznalosti klasických tanců. Lex poznamenává, že s takovou nenávistí se jim nebudou schopni postavit, ale neříká komu. Jeho katana zůstala v rohu místnosti a on usnul. Ethan se ptá Prue, jestli půjdou magicky, nebo po smrtelnicku. Prue navrhuje procházku. Henry nemá co dělat, protože Lex usnul. Může se přidat k Mel, nebo k Tamm. Kat se někam vytratila. Prue ještě odchází, aby strčila Lexovu katanu do záchodu a pak odchází. Ethana ohromuje Prueina iniciativa, protože ne všechny dívky by dokázaly udělat Lexovi to, co ona. Prue říká o kataně v záchodu, což Ethana lehce děsí. Lex se probouzí z dřímoty, zabíjí ducha a v P3 se rozbíjí záchod, z něhož se valí splašky. Prue jej informuje, že pomsta zhrzené ženy je horší než peklo a Ethan je rád, že nic takového nezažil. Prue je smutná, ale ne kvůli Ethanovi, ale jak mu říká, kvůli něčemu v Knize Stínů, kterou by mladý brit rád viděl. Prue dodává, že na střední byla známá jako Fantom Kanadských žertů a navrhuje procházku na ukázání města. Tamm to poněkud přehání s pitím, ale nikdo ji nezastavuje a klub je pomalu vyplavován.